sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Andreasson
Name: Toby 'Noodle' Andreasson Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: MMA, exercise, studying, particularly science and math, babysitting. Appearance: '''Toby is 5'5", 130lbs, the majority of which is lean muscle, lending itself to a trim and compact look. She's in absolutely fantastic shape, toned in arms, legs and stomach; in short built like an athlete. She has short brown hair trimmed in a no-nonsense style, cut closer at the sides and a little longer on top. Toby's eyes are blue, though they are usually hidden by prescription reading glasses, square-framed. Her nose is small and slightly upturned, and her lips are on the thin side, although her cheeks are a little rounded. Although naturally pale, Toby spends so much time on the go that she has developed a farmer's tan across arms, lower legs and face. Toby doesn't have much of a grasp of fashion and tends to dress for convenience and comfort rather than looks. She prefers to be able to get rolling at a moment's notice, so she usually avoids dresses, jeans, and blouses, instead preferring tracksuits, shorts, and tank tops. She always seems to have running shorts and tops to hand. '''Biography: Toby is the eldest child of four to Jessica and Caj Andreasson, high school sweethearts who got married the day after graduation. Eager to start a family, Toby's parents didn't really plan too far ahead before having her, but were able to land on their feet with solid jobs in retailing. Toby tended to be juggled between her parents a lot when she was young due to their opposite night and day shifts, which parent she saw most of depending on who was on nights. Even so, her early years were relatively normal, and Toby had a strong sense of family ties - especially when younger sister Gillian came along when she was five. Toby was absolutely delighted to be a big sister, so much so that she didn't notice the slow increase in distance from her father, who was beginning to take classes to earn a qualification in nursing. The family weren't poor, exactly, but they did have to watch the bank balance to make sure that they got by. Toby didn't take to school very well at first, being around so many people not suiting her so well, and having a short attention span. When her teachers brought this to her parents' attention, they were far angrier than Toby recalled seeing them before, almost scaring her into knuckling down at school, even at her young age. Subsequently, every poor report card or sub-par grade on a test was met with a notable increase in frostiness on the home front, and Toby quickly learned that if she wanted to keep the same friendly atmosphere around the house, it was in her best interests to do well at school. Over the next four years, up until Toby was twelve, the family welcomed Bernt and JP, two younger brothers that Toby immediately fell in love with. She was no less enamoured than before with being a big sister, and her parents were gradually growing more aware of this, trusting Toby to keep an eye on the younger ones around the house whilst they took care of their own work. This was never unsupervised, of course, but Toby was bottle feeding the babies by the time she was nine, reading them to sleep by ten. This, however, did lend itself to a mounting level of personal stress. At school, Toby felt under a lot of pressure to do well thanks to her parents, who she was beginning to understand had wished that they attended college, so that they didn't have to worry about balancing the books with the family. Her dad wanted her to do well in the sciences, and each time Toby failed to live up to those standards, she tore herself apart with anxiety, knuckling down to her homework and extra study even harder. Feeling increasingly edgy and without outlet, Toby started looking for an extra-curricular activity to find some way or just releasing that tension. She tried out athletics, but found that her mind wandered too much while she was running, then softball, but kept going stir crazy whenever she wasn't actively doing anything on the field or with the bat. What Toby settled on was attending a MMA gym at the behest of her friend Travis Lynch. Though she had her doubts at first, Toby had a surprising amount of fun in her first couple of sessions of kickboxing and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, and found herself looking forward to them more and more, appreciating the adrenaline rush and the learning experience. Muscle memory was a lot easier than remembering formulae and scientific details, and Toby threw herself into the training the only way she knew how; whole-heartedly. When Toby was fifteen, her home life took a turn for the worse. Her mother was diagnosed with Leukemia, forcing her to leave her job as she began to receive treatment, placing an enormous amount of stress on the entire family. Caj grew even more distant as he put in as many nursing hours as possible to provide for the family, while Toby found herself having to do a great deal of caregiving for her younger siblings, more than ever before. Although Toby still liked spending time with the three children, it was very exhausting for a teenager, especially given her dedication to school - she was forced to juggle homework with looking after the kids and trying to keep the house in some semblance of order. Increasingly, Toby worked through her lunch breaks and free periods at school to ensure that she would get the work done and not have to worry about it at home, continuing to feel very guilty whenever her grades weren't up to snuff. She wasn't seeing a whole lot of her dad due to his night shifts, and she hated the only times being when he was disappointed with how she was doing at school. This cut particularly close to the bone because Toby knew he disapproved of her MMA, viewing it as something likely to get her hurt. However, as her only stress release and her main group of friends, Toby just couldn't let it go. Three years on, and the situation hasn't improved much. Toby's mom is still very ill, and while Gillian can help a little with the two younger children, most of the responsibility is still falling on Toby's shoulders. She is extremely close with her siblings thanks to her practically stepping into a mother role for all this time, though her relationship with her parents isn't as strong. Toby desperately wants to avoid letting her parents down, and constantly feels inadequate if she can't live up to the stringent standards she enforces upon herself. Conversely, she bottles up resentment whenever her dad criticises her, because she feels she really is trying her absolute hardest. At school, if she's not studying, she's on her way to study, and is constantly on the go, giving her a reputation as a workaholic and antisocial. Toby tries to spread her effort amongst all of her subjects equally, even the ones she doesn't like as much. In fact, if anything she focuses even harder on those areas she dislikes, just to make sure she has all the facts straight. Toby isn't especially fond of essay-based subjects such as English and History, as it's difficult for her to find time to research the topics as thoroughly as she'd like, and she always feels like she's struggling to tie material together. She enjoys her science classes, but suffers from anxiety related to them whenever she encounters something she doesn't immediately understand, and she forces herself to check and recheck everything. Toby's favourite subject is probably maths, due it being straightforward; if she does her calculations right, then she'll get the right answer. Toby has a few friends, mostly those that can get past her prickly and highly-strung exterior and realise that any crankiness is just as a result of stress. She has been favourably compared to a grumpy cat. Toby rarely if ever just walks anywhere, and is in the habit of either running or cycling to wherever it is she needs to go, keeping herself in excellent shape, along with MMA, which she still attends as often as she can. Toby is very torn; while she feels obliged to go to college because of her parents, she enjoys MMA a lot - far more than anything else in her life, and feels that she might actually be able to fight professionally if she tries, but is cripplingly afraid her parents will disapprove. Either way, she is immensely worried as to what will happen if she goes away to college because of the children, especially as she knows that she'll likely need an academic scholarship to attend. Advantages: Toby is in amazing shape, and is physically a cut above the average. She's strong, agile, and has a lot of stamina, as well as several years' experience in both kickboxing and BJJ, meaning that she'll have an outstanding advantage in hand to hand combat. She is also highly driven and dedicated, willing to keep going through sheer bloody-minded determination. Disadvantages: Toby is incredibly highly strung, and there's no guarantee that stumbling into another high stress situation is something that she'll be able to handle, especially robbed of key stress-management techniques. She will certainly have a lot of worries preying on her mind, as she will no doubt be concerned about her family back home, a constant distraction which will make it more difficult to keep her eye on the ball. Finally, Toby isn't exactly the most tactful person in the world, tending to take for granted that other people will handle her prickliness in their own way rather than just trying to stay diplomatic. Designated Number: Female student no. 028 --- Designated Weapon: Butterfly knife Conclusion: Good shape, not a half-bad weapon draw, weaknesses that, if you ask me, translate smoothly into strengths... I think I've found my pick for the pool this year. Just don't nick an artery flipping that thing around, yeah? You're not the spy from TF2. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Namira '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Collected Weapons: '''Butterfly knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Jeremiah Fury, Matthew Moradi 'Enemies: 'Jeremiah Fury 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Toby woke in the water treatment rooms beneath the asylum and was approached by Jasmine King. Toby rebuffed Jasmine at first but calmed herself and tried to be civil. She was quick to be suspicious of Natalie Winters when she accidentally intruded onto the scene, but also calmed on that front. Jasmine then left at that point, uncertain of the other two girls as helpful allies. She made her way upstairs. By the time she had found the doctors offices Day 2 had come, and the announcements with it. Toby was shocked to hear that her friend Abigail Floyd had committed suicide, and Toby blamed herself for not being there for Abby. She decided she had to find whoever was left before it was too late, namely her closest friend Travis Lynch. She spotted a familiar face, Jeremiah Fury, and decided to approach him for aid. Jerry agreed to follow, but was caught up in an altercation with Asuka Takahara and Nadia Riva. The confrontation ended with Jerry earning the rights to Asuka's gun, and Toby found herself uneasy with the idea of travelling with a now armed Jerry. Toby and Jerry left the asylum and approached the bell tower, where they soon met Matthew Moradi who implored Jerry not to shoot at him. Toby, somewhat irritated by Jerry's company already, snapped at Matt but assured him that no one would get hurt. She was willing to let Matt come along, but was still primarily focused on finding Trav, though she was beginning to doubt the functionality of the plan long term. She found both Matt and Jerry annoying, dismissive of the paranoia of the former and shenanigans of the later, but eventually relenting a bit. Jerry made the call to leave the tower and follow the shore, and she followed. They failed to find Trav and while searching the cove and coming up empty handed Toby's temper began to peak. Jerry refused to help matters in her opinion with his crass jokes and attempts to lighten the mood, and her anger turned onto him. They both remained obstinate, and Matt's attempts at keeping the peace were in vain. Toby refused to let Jerry talk down to her and decided to take matters into her own hands, physically closing the distance between them and grabbing at him to make her point clear. Jerry continued with his jokes undaunted, sending Toby past her breaking point. She punched him in the face and proceeded to beat him, as the more experienced fighter. Jerry futilely tried to fight back, until he was angered enough to grab his switchblade knife and stab Toby in the chest. The knife punctured one of her lungs, and Toby had only a few moments to realize what had happened and think of her family and her anger at Jerry before the injury became too much for her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '"Man, the pool disappoints me again this round. That's what happens if you don't bring your knife to a knife fight." - Dennis Lourvey '''Memorable Quotes: ''"It wasn't Trav because you only make a shitload of noise if you don't care about people knowing where you are, or are too stupid to work out that everyone will know where you are. And you only don't care because you want to bait people in to jump them, or want attention. So again, are either stupid or a psycho. Trav isn't. It's not Trav."'' -- When Jerry asks why it couldn't have been Trav who rung the bell on Day 1. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Toby, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Sting Like A Stingray V6: *The Cuckoo's Calling *You Gave Up Being Good When You Declared a State of War *Ain't nobody got time for this *It's a Snap Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Toby Andreasson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students